Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by littlemissunpredictable
Summary: Alice has been in love with her best friend Bella for a really long time. Will she finally tell her true feelings to her or end up just the 'super best friend' forever? AH AU Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **Here we go again! Another Bella/Alice fic from me. This will be mostly, if not all chapters, from Alice's POV. I might, **might**, agree on doing a Bella POV but I doubt it will be so soon in the story. I have pictures posted in my website as always. (Link is in my profile). Please put me on author alert, story alert so I can be sure to continue this story if you prefer. Please review also.

* * *

I've watched her perform from her first gig back in Forks until tonight here in Seattle. I've been there for my best friend from the very beginning. She's becoming very well-known now. She once told me that this was just a hobby but from the looks of it, she'll probably be a musician forever.

Bella's so good. Her band started when we were still in high school. It was just a joke at first but Bella, Jasper and Edward started 'Uprising' inside Bella's garage. We were hanging out, just fooling around when Bella's uncle, Billy Black, heard them playing. He told them they were pretty good and would like them to play for his bar the next night. They were pretty excited of the idea and immediately agreed with Billy.

From then on, they were having gigs after gigs and Rosalie and I haven't missed any performance. We were the "groupies" if you want to call it that. When we all moved to Seattle for college, the gigs didn't stop there. They played for college parties and other events. When we all graduated from college just months ago, the guys and Bella were offered a job in 'Blaze' bar to perform every Friday and Saturday. Since they didn't know what to do with their lives yet, they took the job.

And now, it's Friday night, and once again, we were all here in Blaze. Bella, Jasper, Edward and Emmett, the drummer, were getting ready backstage.

"So, Alice. When are you finally going to tell Bella?" Rosalie asked me. I sighed deeply and avoided her gaze at me. Ever since I told Rose I had a thing for Bella, our conversations were always me finally going to tell Bella how I truly feel. When Bella and I were sixteen, I was confused to what I really am. I turned to Bella for help since she knew she was a lesbian for a long time. Bella helped me by showing me some of her stacked playboy magazines under her bed. When she asked me how I felt about seeing naked girls, I told her I was a little turned on. She wasn't done with the test though. She showed me some lesbian porno. I got a little squirmy when the women in the internet got a little hard with each other, licking pussies and grabbing tits. I knew I was attracted to women when she showed me porn with a man and a woman and immediately refused to see a straight porn ever again. But it didn't stop there. No.

She asked me to touch myself while she said dirty things to me. I refused at first. It was gross hearing my best friend's voice while ramming my fingers in and out of my vagina. But she was stubborn and said the only way we could be sure I was a lesbian was to do it. I gave in and started unbuttoning my pants. She started speaking to me with her rough and low voice while I played with my vagina. This went on for about ten minutes when she asked me to open my eyes. When I opened it, I was surprised to see her straddling me and her face so close to mine. My heart was pounding like crazy as I gaze upon her brown orbs. My breathing was ragged as she kept on coming closer to me. She closed the distance and kissed me, softly at the beginning but hard as it went on.

After that, I can't look at my best friend the same way. I had a thing for her. I can't tell her though. Especially when she clearly clarified that what happened between us, her seeing me touch myself and kissing me, were all part of her plot to help me find out what I really am. It worked though. I am now officially a rug muncher. But the only vagina I want to munch was hers. I didn't act on being a lesbian; didn't perform physical intimacy with another woman. But I did kiss occasionally and date when I become lonely. But never sex.

I've been saving my virginity for one woman. If only she could look at me that way.

"I don't know Rose." I told her.

I didn't want to talk about it now. I wasn't in the mood for another pity party for Alice from Rosalie. I just want to enjoy this night and cheer for my friends on stage.

"Hey." Jacob greeted when he arrived from the mechanic shop he owned. He sat beside Rosalie then kissed her. And that's how Alice's pity party ended. Well, it always ended with a kissing fest from Jake.

After a few minutes, we heard Bella's guitar intro to The Killers' 'Romeo and Juliet'. She was the lead guitarist and sometimes Edward's backing vocals when he needed it. She does solo too when the song fits her.

Edward then accompanied the guitar with his awesome piano playing then after, Emmett's drum beats. Jasper entered with his bass rhythm when they needed it. They were great. They weren't really the typical hard rock band that some bands play. They were kind of mellow but their songs were still loved by the generation. 'Uprising' was Seattle's rising band and I am proud of them.

They did their song list for an hour and a half. Once the song list was finished, the listeners started chanting 'ENCORE!'. Of course they did it and went back up on stage. I watched as they walked back up then started arranging their instruments. I noticed Edward and Jasper were now holding acoustic guitars and also Jasper's harmonica was beside him. Emmett was behind his drum set then signalled to start the song. Edward entered with his plucking accompanied by Jasper's strumming.

I'm not ready and I'm not even close

I'm not like rest

No I ain't like most

Bella sang beautifully. Whenever she sang, I always had goose bumps. Her voice was so velvety and soft.

She was looking at me while singing this amazing song. Not being biased but she had the best fucking voice I had ever heard. She could lull you to sleep with it. I fell in love with it.

So let's go out late

Drink a lot

Stay up past 8 and then dance

Dance all night

Leave our boyfriends behind

Leave your girlfriend behind

She started humming with the boys. Jasper started playing his harmonica. You could get drunk with all their voices blended with each other. It's so intoxicating.

So let's go out late

Drink a lot

Stay up past 8 and then dance

Dance all night

Leave our boyfriends behind

Leave your girlfriend behind

All four of them sang at the top of their lungs without their instruments. Seeing them like this, being carefree and all, makes me believe that they will go far with this career. I never doubted their ability but now I knew they will get through it.

They were applauded and whistled by their 'fans' but the loudest one was of course the three of us. Jake, Rose and I.

They came down from the stage, greeting their listeners when they passed them, then walked over to us.

"You guys were great. One of the best performance." I told them cheerily. I brought Bella into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, baby." She kissed my cheek and then let me go to hug Rose and Jake.

"Yeah it was great. But it definitely can't top when Jazz stage dived." That brought laughter and playful smacks from our group. I can't forget that night. It was from a college party and Jasper was full of adrenaline. When the last song was finished, he stage dived. It was hilarious.

"That was one time you jackass." Jasper defended and then slapped Jake at the back of his head. Nonetheless, remembering it was still funny.

We sat around the table and ordered beers for everyone. We were having our typical Friday ritual. Everybody was here, having fun and drinking beer. This was us ever since Emmett joined the gang three years ago and became Uprising's drummer.

Bella sat beside me but seemed a little off as she looked at her watch every few seconds.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her quietly so as to keep it between just me and Bella.

"Nothing" She ended just as fast as it started. Something was up with her and I had to find out. I was just about to ask her some more about the tone of her "nothing" when I heard someone call Bella.

We all turned our heads to the voice and saw a woman, a very gorgeous woman, smiling towards Bella. She was an average height but has very striking bright blue eyes and straight blonde hair.

Bella stood up from her chair and walked over to her.

What I saw next had my heart stop beating.

She kissed her.

I knew Bella had encounters with the same sex a lot of times but not in front of me.

I was dying every second their lips were slapping against each other. Bella's arms were around the girl's waist while the blonde had hers around Bella's neck. The sad part of this sight before me was they were perfect for each other. Bella's bad ass look was a perfect match to the sweet girl next door look of her kissing partner over there.

When they broke away, they both had smiles on their faces. Bella laced her fingers with hers and started walking to our table.

"Guys, meet Jane. Jane meet the band, Jasper, Edward and his boyfriend Emmett and my doof cousin Jacob, his girlfriend Rosalie and of course my super best friend, Alice." Of course she had to insert the "super" before the "best friend". I was only that. "the super best friend". Nothing more, nothing less.

Bella let Jane sit down on her chair, which was beside me, and got her own chair at the table behind her. I immediately looked away when Jane leaned on Bella and they started kissing again. I did the wrong thing though when my eyes landed on Rosalie.

And so Alice's pity party began again.

"So, Jane. How did the two of you met?" Emmett asked the blonde girl.

"It was two months ago" Two months ago? How can Bella keep a secret from me? "at the art gallery." Art gallery? Bella never went to art gallery without me. "I was looking at this picture and she just walked over to me and started talking to me. I found her weird at first but then she started being funny." She ended with a laugh, probably remembering that day.

Oh joy.

When I looked at Bella past Jane, she had that twinkle in her eyes whenever she plays her guitar up stage or just with the guys back in the garage in her house in Forks. She was happy back then and seeing that same sparkly eyes looking at her, well, might I say, girlfriend, Bella was happy now.

I can't look at her like this. I admit, I'm so jealous of that blonde girl. I should be the one making her eyes sparkle like that, making her smile like that. But obviously, she can't see that I love her so much. Much more than just as a friend.

I kept the tears from falling and excused myself for the bathroom. Rosalie joined me and together, we walked to the restroom.

With the door shut and it's only me and Rose inside the room, I ended my facade. I let a small tear slide down my face.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. You'll never know, it might end soon." Rosalie comforted me but it wasn't working.

"You should see her face, Rose. She's happy with that Jane girl. Besides, I can't compete with that. She's gorgeous and she's blonde." Rosalie brought me closer to her and started caressing my back and brushing my hair with her fingertips.

"What are you talking about Alice? You are beautiful. Bella's just so blind to not see what's in front of her."

"Thanks for comforting me Rose but it'll never happen. We've been friends for a long time now and she hasn't seen me but just as a friend. It'll never be in another way. I'm just the best friend" The super best friend, in Bella's words.

I pulled out from Rose's embrace and started fixing my face in front of the mirror. Rose kept her mouth shut and just waited for me to leave the bathroom. Once back in our table, I noticed Bella and Jane were gone.

"Alice, whatever you do, don't look at the dance floor." Oh great Rose, now I have to look. Out of curiosity, I turned my back but regretted once I did it. There at the middle of the dance floor was Bella sucking Jane's neck, while the skank had her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

I can't take it anymore. I had to get out of here.

"I have to get out of here." I said out loud.

"Alice, wait. Let's talk about this." Rosalie started saying but I cut her off.

"There's nothing to talk about Rose. I'm tired anyway. Stay here and have fun." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I heard the guys ask what my problem was but I didn't look back. I just went on and walked fast.

I hailed a cab and just when I was about to get inside the car, Bella shouted my name.

"Ali! Wait. What are you doing?" She asked. Isn't it obvious.

"I'm going home." I told her.

"No you're not. You just met my girlfriend and now you're leaving?" She grabbed my hand then tugged me, making me stay.

"I'm tired and I just want to come home and sleep." I took my hand back then opened the door, but not before Bella took my hand again.

"What's your problem, Alice? Why are you being so stubborn?" How dare she ask me that.

"I'm tired Bella. I can't take this anymore. I'm going home." I got inside the cab quickly then told the driver to hurry up and leave. I heard Bella still shouting my name. But I didn't look back.

I'm done with shit for the night.

When I got home to my apartment, I headed straight for my bedroom, not minding to open the lights as I passed them. I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth then plopped on my bed.

Why can't she just see me? I wasn't that bad looking. I've got curves. True, I was no supermodel unlike that Jane girl. But I was nice and somewhat pretty.

But it's still wasn't enough for Bella's eyes to fall on me. It will never be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **The songs from the last chapter were _Romeo and Juliet _by The Killers and _Leave Your Boyfriends Behind _by Leona Naess. Please follow me on my twitter account, LMUtwilight (link in my profile). I have pictures of the characters and banners in my photobucket account (link in my profile).

Review

* * *

I was going to the office today to get the blueprints for Mr and Mrs Forbes' house, my newest client. I had to finish it today and tomorrow to show the final print to my clients, early Monday morning.

Getting some sleep last night was so hard. I was thinking about Bella and her new girlfriend thus giving me some black circles under my eyes this morning. But with some concealer, they vanished temporarily.

I grabbed my purse from the coffee table then opened the door. I didn't expect to see Bella in front of me but she was. Her fist was up in the air about to knock on my door.

"Ali" She said in greeting. "Where are you going?" Bella asked. She got out of my way and let me get out of my apartment. I closed the door and made sure I locked it. I started walking out of my building and to my car.

"I'm on my way to the office." I always had Saturdays off so that I could spend some time with my friends but today was an exception. Mr and Mrs Forbes were one of our big clients and my father expected me to give my one hundred percent to this project. I had to sacrifice a little to get through this and meant I had to excuse myself to some bonding time with my friends.

"It's Saturday. I came to pick you up for breakfast." I completely forgot. Today was supposed to be Saturday Pancake Stackers.

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe next time."

"Next time? Can't you go to your office after breakfast? Come on Alice. You haven't missed one single Saturday Pancake Stackers." She pleaded with me. I know I could pick the files up later but the truth was I wanted to avoid Bella. I could break down any minute now and I don't want her to find out why.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to finish my floor plans. You know this is important to me." I had finally reached my car. I desperately wanted to get away. I looked at my watch and noticed it was already nine thirty. Everyone would already be in IHOP. "I should go Bella. You should too. Everyone's probably waiting for you."

"You'll go though, tonight." Never in my entire life would I imagine seeing Bella giving me the puppy dog eyes I thought I only perfected.

"We'll see. Maybe not." I answered truthfully. I know I can go and finish the blue prints tomorrow but I don't know if I can see Jane watching Bella perform.

"Alice"

"Bye Bella." I cut her off, going inside my car and speeding off.

"Hey boss lady. What are you doing here?" Seth, one of my architects, greeted when I walked into my floor from the elevator when I arrived in my office building. My father gave me his firm located here in Seattle while he handled the one in Forks. He said now that I'm an architect like him, I could manage some of his workloads for him. That's what I like about my father. He's persevering yet he could still have fun with what he was doing. He believed in me when I didn't have faith in myself.

"I forgot some prints for the Forbes in my office. I have to be ready for a meeting on Monday." I quickly got into my office, Seth following behind me.

"Don't you have that Saturday pancake whatever with your friends today? You've been waiting for this day for so long." He said. I sighed deeply and continued searching for what I need. "Did something happen between you and Bella?" Why did I have persistent friends? First it was Rose and now Seth. When will they ever stop grilling me about Bella?

I told Seth about Bella one night I was here in the office finishing a project. I was so exhausted and didn't know what comes out of my mouth until I told him that Bella_, the love of my life_, is waiting for me back in my apartment to spend time with me. I was caught off guard and well, now Seth knew.

"Nothing happened." I said, dismissively.

"Ooohhh. There's something, isn't it?" Why can't he just drop it? I didn't want to talk about it.

Please, just kill me now!

"You can talk to me, you know." Seth was serious now.

"I know." I grabbed everything and put it inside my big messenger bag. "I'll see you on Monday. Be ready, Seth."

"Yes, boss lady." He gave me his famous toothy grin then saluted before going back to work.

Twenty minutes into driving back to my place, my cell phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"Hello"

"I'm in your apartment. Hurry up." She said then she hung up. What did she want now?

I know what. I just didn't want to admit to myself that Bella was our topic yet again.

I arrived at my apartment after buying some coffee for Rose and for myself. Once I walked inside my apartment, I was bombarded with questions from Rosalie.

"Why didn't you go to breakfast? Are you really not coming to tonight's gig? What the fuck is happening Alice? What's wrong with you?" She went on and on and on and I had to stop her for a second.

"Breath Rose. I'll answer all your questions once you calm down." I handed her the coffee and let her sit on the couch. I sat beside her and relaxed myself with my own coffee in my hands. "I didn't go to breakfast because I had to go to the office for my stuff."

"Yeah right, Mary Alice. I know for a fact that you **can** go to your office a little later today."

"Yes, but this client-"

"Cut the bull Alice. You've been stressing about this plan for almost a month now. I know you're going to do well. There's something else that's bothering you. What is it? You can tell me, you know. I'm on your side." I didn't want to tell Rose but I know she could help me with this. She's the only person from our little group that knows about my feelings for Bella.

"I can't be in the same room with Bella anymore without trying to tell her that I love her. It's really fucked up Rose. I don't think I can hide it any longer."

"Then don't. Don't hide it. Bella has looked in your direction, Alice. I'm positive of it. I've been friends with the both of you ever since we were little kids and I'm sure that she has the same feelings as you do. But I don't think she knows it yet. You have to tell her Alice or it might be too late for you."

I can't help but think about what Rose said. Had Bella really looked my way? Had she really thought about me as more than just a friend? More than a super best friend?

"I don't think so Rose. You must be kidding me."

"I've seen the way she looks at you at every gig Alice. She can't take her eyes off of you whenever she plays or sings. It's kinda cute, don't you think?" She noticed too! For the past gigs, Bella was always looking at me while up on stage. I thought of it as nothing but when Rose told me this, it got me thinking that maybe she could feel the same way. This is so screwed up.

"I don't know. And besides, she has Jane now." I can't help but shudder as I thought about blonde girl.

"Fuck the girl Alice. You have the upper hand here. You're the best friend. You know everything about Bella and that skank knows nothing."

I didn't have time for this. I have some work to finish and I had to do it now.

"Whatever. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"We can't. It might be too late. You'll never know."

"I can't, Rose. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're not going tonight?" She asked, surprised.

"Maybe not."

"Alice" Rose whined.

"Stop it Rose." I got up from the couch, pulled her from it and then started pushing her towards the door. "I have so much to do." I shut the door behind her when she finally got out of my apartment.

**!#$%^&*()**

I was so focused on finishing this project that I didn't notice until now that my phone was lighting up. I got a text message from Bella.

_Please come –B_

It was thirty minutes ago. I looked at the time. It was now 9:00. Their set won't start until ten tonight since it was Saturday.

_I don't know. I have a lot of things to do. –A_

I texted her back but not sure if she would reply. They were sound checking by this time. I was surprised though when my phone buzzed.

_I'm coming over. Something's not right. –B_

She can't come here. No.

I pushed speed dial 1 and waited for her to pick up her phone.

"I'm coming Alice." She said frantically. I can here she was moving and the boys' voices telling her they had less than an hour to perform. "Shut the fuck up guys." She shouted, towards the boys I guess. "I'll be there in no more than ten."

"No, Bella. Do your set."

"Fuck Alice. I'm coming."

"I said no!" I yelled through the phone. I was trying my best not to get mad at her but it was really hard. The stress of finishing the plan and my feelings for this woman was mixing up and I don't know what the outcome might be if I burst my emotions out.

"What has gotten into you, Alice?" I can hear Bella was worried now.

"Just don't go here. I'll… I'll go there."

_Wait. What? Did I just said that?_

"Really? You know I can go there."

"No. I'm going there."

"Hurry up then."

I hung up on her then sighed deeply. Why did I agree to going? I was so sure this morning that I wasn't going to Blaze to avoid Bella and her blonde bimbo.

"You're an idiot." I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **Songs from this chapter are _A Favor House Atlantic _by Coheed and Cambria (thank you slushhy and raiseke for correcting me), _Wake Me Up When September Ends _by Green Day and _Your Body Is A Wonderland _by John Mayer. Please check out the pictures for this story (link in my profile). Also, please follow me on twitter to know when I will update and such things (link in my profile).

Review!

* * *

I parked my SUV at the parking area of Blaze and then made my way to the bar. Felix, the bouncer, immediately let me in since he knows us too well by now. The place was packed, considering it was a Saturday night. College kids partied this day after having a long week of studying and normal people wanting to have fun. Add to it that the famous Uprising was playing tonight, surely the place was crowded.

"You came!" Rose squealed and pulled me for a hug. "She's been waiting for you." It was now quarter to ten and Bella and the guys were getting ready.

"Is the blonde here?" I didn't want to know but I had to ask her if I didn't want to see the girlfriend.

"Thank God she's not." Rose rolled her eyes at the memory of Jane.

"Yeah, thank God." I muttered mostly to myself. I ordered a Cosmo from the bar and then made my way to our table. Our table was at the side so we could clearly see the band and still hang out somewhat privately after the show. Uprising had fan girls fawning over them, though they didn't know that Edward and Emmett were both gays. Bella had both boys _and _girls falling on their feet so there's a tendency that sometimes there was a swarm of people around our table for autographs, pictures or just simply wanting to say hi to the band. It was funny to see the band having awkward moments but most of the time, they were pretty cool with their fans.

Rose plopped down beside Jake who was nursing his beer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I had to smile at them. They were an odd couple but they managed being together. She was rich and her family is from the high society while he owned a garage. Rose didn't mind that he was just a mechanic. They fought for their love and in the end, they were both happy.

Finally, the band came out from the backstage. They got situated with their instruments and Edward walk towards the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. We are Uprising. Hope you'll enjoy the show." Edward said.

Their genre every Saturday night was in variety since college kids come here in the weekends. They played Coheed and Cambria's _A Favor House Atlantic _as their opening song, and from there, they started their show. It was a wild night if you asked me.

"For our next song, let's try to mellow it down a little bit." Edward said after singing their cover song of Green Day's _Wake Me Up When September Ends_. Emmett stepped down from the stage and went to our table, leaving the trio up there.

Bella grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat on the stool beside Edward with his own guitar. Jasper sat at the other side of Edward with his bass guitar. Bella started plucking the intro of the song alongside Jasper. This was like old times when we were back in high school in Forks.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

Edward started the song. He was our own personal John Mayer. He was so good with music. He knows how to sing and play both guitar and piano. Edward is so amazing

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

And just like that, we were back in high school again. We were back in Bella's garage, foolin' around with Bella and Jazz's old guitars and Edward's packable keyboard while Jake, Rose and I sitting on the old couch there, just listening to our favourite rockstars and singing along with them at times.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

Jasper started singing back vocals with Edward from the chorus. The harmonization of their voices was soothing.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

After Edward sang the bridge, Bella took off with her awesome guitar playing. You could see her whole body relax as she strummed and plucked her guitar strings. Making music does this to her. She's so passionate that all that matters at this moment was her and her guitar, making this brilliant music.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland_

Da da dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba la la la  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da

The crowd was wild after they finished the song. They were applauding and giving whistles and shouting for more.

The trio shouted for Emmett to come back on stage and started another set songs.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." _What the hell!_ I turned my back and there she was. What the hell was blondie doing here? She's not supposed to be here. She doesn't _fit _here.

"Ummm…hi." Jake acknowledged her as both Rose and I just stared at Jane. She sat, yet again, beside me and grabbed one of the beers that was intended for _us only_.

"Isn't Bella great?" She cheered loudly it's so annoying. Jane was talking non-stop about how talented Bella is and all that crap. Like we didn't know that already. Dumbass. "She was teaching me how to play a couple of days ago and then one thing led to another-" Woah woah woah. I shouldn't be hearing this. I shot Rose an annoyed look as she gave me one as well. I wanted to shoot myself and bury my body to the deepest, darkest hole I could find.

But I can't believe this bitch is telling me this. I didn't want to hear all their sexcapades for crying out loud! She was obviously doing this on purpose.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Bella approached us when they finished the show. "I thought you were out of town." She wasn't even supposed to be here!

"It was cancelled and I thought I should come pick you up after your little jamming here." She smiled that god-awful wide smile. Bella looked appalled at first when Jane referred to their show as 'little jamming'. It was just a second though. Bella brought her arms around blondie's body and started making out with her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just go get my stuff. Meet you back here."

_What?_

I followed Bella at the lounge room backstage and started yelling behind her.

"What the hell Bella. You wanted me to come here and you won't even stay to talk to me. How fucked up is that Bella!" I shouted at her as she started putting her two guitars back in its cases.

"I didn't know Jane will be here. I thought maybe we could hang out after but she's here now."

"So that's it? You're ditching me to spend time with her?" I was angry and my heart couldn't take this anymore.

"What do you want from me Alice? I can't choose between the two of you! She's my girlfriend."

"Fine. If she's what you want, go be with her. I'm out of here." I stomped back outside to the bar and grabbed my purse and started for the nearest exit door.

"Alice. Come on. Be reasonable." Bella was behind me, running for me.

"I am being reasonable. Didn't you hear me just a second ago to be with her? I'm distancing myself now."

"I don't want that. But I can't just tell Jane to go home."

"Then I can't see you right now. I regret coming here and leaving my very important work at home for you to just slap me in the face with your fucktard girlfriend!"

"Alice, please." She was pleading with me now. "Please understand. I…I love her."

I can't be here right now. I need to go. She can't say things like that to me. I'll have a heart attack and die at age 23.

"Fuck you, Bella." I spat the words right at her face and ran for my car. I sped away to nowhere in particular. I didn't want to go home since I know that once I was alone, I would start thinking about the woman I love and bawl my eyes out until I have no more tears left to shed.

So I parked my car at the coffee shop not far from my apartment. I got out of the car and went inside the quaint, little coffee shop.

"Hi! How may I help you?" The barista asked in a very cheery tone as she gave me a wide grin in greeting.

"Hi. Black coffee, please." I said in a monotone. I felt bad for giving her a harsh tone but I wasn't in the mood to be friendly tonight.

"Comin' right up. You can take a seat and I'll bring your coffee to you since it's just you and me here." I looked around the shop and we were alone indeed. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight. Figures.

"Thanks..uhmm…" I trailed off, waiting for her to give me her name.

"Leah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **I am absolutely thrilled of the reviews CLTCL have gotten. Thank you so much! I know I haven't been updating much but please be patient with me. It's the start of my college life and I have to make a face for myself in the university. I'm sorry though and I'll try with my very best to please all of you with more updates. But for now, here is chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Picture link in my profile. Follow me on twitter (link in my profile).

Review!

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You've loved your best friend ever since you were sixteen and she doesn't have a fucking clue about it?" I have been at the coffee shop ever since I left Blaze two hours ago. It was a 24 hour coffee shop and at this time, it was the most boring time to work as Leah, my new friend, said.

"You got it right." I drank from my fourth cup of coffee that Leah had provided for me. Their coffee can ruin Strabucks. It was the best I've ever tasted.

"She must be blind."

"How is that?"

"If I have a best friend as hot as you, I would totally do her." She said cheekily. I snorted. From the two hours that I had been with Leah, I discovered that she was a total flirt.

"You will not." I answered back. She was a girly girl. I doubt she had a thing for women.

"How can you tell?" She challenged.

"I don't see you as a lesbian." I answered her truthfully in which she arched an eyebrow at me.

Leah sighed deeply and looked directly in my eyes. "Can I be truthful to you, Alice?" Leah said seriously. I nodded at her. "I've been with a _woman_ four times, been on random dates with _women_ a dozen times and had two serious relationships with _women_."

I sat there stunned. I can't believe her. She was a lesbian? But she doesn't look like one. But then again, I can't judge a book by its cover.

"So you're a lesbian?"

"No." I was confused now. She just told me she had encounters with the same sex and now she's telling me she's not a lesbian? Huh?

"I'm confused."

"I don't just go for women. I'm bisexual." Oh that explains it.

I stayed for another hour just talking with Leah. She knew most of my life and my feelings for Bella and in return, she also told me stories about her life. She was from the reservation not far from Forks. Her father made her leave home after senior year when he found out that she was having a relationship with a woman. By that time, she can do whatever she wanted so she left town and went here in Seattle. Worked for a while and when she earned money for a business, she opened up her coffee shop.

"I have to go." I told her as I stood up from the loveseat I was sitting on. "I've got work in the morning."

"It's Sunday tomorrow." She said the obvious.

"Yeah but I have to finish a project for a meeting on Monday."

"Oh yeah, Ms. Architect. Good luck with that." She smiled at me and accompanied me out the door. "Come back soon."

"I will." I gave her a smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Well, we are at a coffee shop." I laughed softly and she joined me. I waved bye at her and off I go to my apartment.

I can't believe how things went tonight. I was cranky all day and when I met Leah, everything changed. Well, not everything. Mostly, I guess. Knowing her, I had some kind of confidence to do whatever I want. She had the courage to leave home and had faith that she will be successful with life. I wish I had that tough look she had. I can tell we will be great friends.

I arrived in my apartment in no time at all. I changed into some night clothes and then lay down on my bed. Slumber engulfed me within seconds.

**!#$%^&*()**

I worked all day the next day. I had to focus on this or I will be fucked up. Bella called me many times but I didn't answer any of it. When she tried to call me the thirteenth time, I turned off my phone. I can't have any distractions.

"Yes!" I shouted joyfully as I finally finished the last touches to my fucking plan. "I did it." I muttered to myself over and over again.

I was making dinner for myself after I danced away in my office for completing my shit when there was a knock on my door. Who could that be?

"Who is it?" I called through my front door. No one answered. "Who the hell is it?" I asked again in a harsher tone.

"Open the door Alice."

_It was Bella._

I reluctantly opened the door. Our eyes immediately locked on each other.

"Hi" I said in a whisper.

"Can I come in?"

I didn't want to but she was— is— still my best friend though she didn't know that she was breaking my heart. I got out of the doorway and let her in. She leaned into me and kissed my cheek before walking over to the kitchen. Her lips touching my skin sent tingles all over my body.

_Focus, Alice! _

"Alice, you cooked my favourite!" Bella squealed in excitement. She can't cook to save her life so I always make her something to eat whenever she's here in my house or vice versa. I never trusted her in the kitchen. Tonight, I made ground beef enchiladas. Indeed her favourite.

"Why are you here Bella?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and asked her. I kept my distance, the island in between us.

"What? I can't hang out with my best friend now?" She said jokingly. Bella was smiling at me like nothing ever happened last night.

"Apparently, you can't. You have a girlfriend now, right?" I know I was harsh to her but she deserved me being rude to her. Her smile faltered and I can clearly hear her mind making up excuses and sorrys before she let it out of her mouth.

"Look, Al. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Oh! You mean you didn't just make me look like a moron in front of our friends? I went there for you because you made me. I had a lot of stuff to do but I set it aside to see you play."

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't know she was going to be-"

"I know! You already made that excuse last night, remember?" I can feel my eyes popping out in anger. I am so mad at her right now. I can't believe I even love this woman. But I can't help it. I am a masochist like that.

"Please, Alice. Just forgive me. I can't take anymore fighting." She was fighting the tears now. We haven't fought in so long. The last time was when I pushed her into the pool in my house with all of her clothes on. In no more than ten minutes, she forgave me. And we were twelve then.

I should set aside my feelings and just forgive her as a friend. I can't throw twenty-three years of friendship because I'm an asshole who can't fix a problem. No. I refuse to not be a part of her life. If friends is what we should only be then let it be. I just have to be more careful about my feelings towards Bella. I should be fine. I hope so.

I took a deep breath and let out a big gush of oxygen. I rushed over to her and then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" She said into my ear before kissing my cheek.

So that night, we spend it together just like every night before that awful Friday night; before that blonde bimbo entered Bella's life. I can't deny that I am jealous because I fucking am. I am so mad that Bella found someone who she wants to tell all her problems, secrets and anything under the sun that it isn't me.

"So, are we eating or what?" Bella pulled from our embrace but still encircled her arms around me. I giggled at her when her stomach gurgled in starvation. She just shrugged and gave me that toothy smile.

I tried to get away from our embrace to prepare the food but she wouldn't let me. "Bella, let me go." I smacked her arm playfully and shoved her softly. She still wouldn't budge. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes sternly as she stared back as well.

"I love you Alice." My breathing hitched, my heart was pounding. She rested her forehead against mine, her breathing slow. I can feel the air coming out of her, fanning against my face and engulfing my senses. Our eyes were still locked with each other. "You're my super best friend."

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, how it ended. _

Those three words always ruined our moment. And she just had to say it.

"Me too." I muttered lowly. Bella kissed my cheek before letting me go. That burning fire in my cheeks

was there again. How could she not feel the connection? Or maybe it was just me and my imagination

again.

I made her a plate of my famous enchiladas and we sat down with our beers on the kitchen island. I can feel the atmosphere changing from stuffy to peaceful. Just like that, we were back to our normal selves. We can't stay mad at each other like our life depended on our friendship. And in a way, it can't be further from the truth. I need Bella like I need the air I breathe.

I wouldn't know what to do if I ever find out that that need won't ever be reciprocated. In some way, I already know. I just can't grasp the awful truth. I can't grasp that all she ever saw in me was the friendship and nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **New pictures in my photobucket account (Link in my profile). If you're still not following me on twitter, please do so (Link in my profile).

Review!

* * *

"Miss Brandon, you have a call in line 1." Maria, my assistant for a month, informed me as I was just about to walk inside of my office. "It's your father." I smiled at that. I hurriedly got inside my office, plopped my ass into my chair and picked up the phone.

"Hey, dad." I greeted with a cheery tone.

"Hey, baby girl. I heard everything went well?" He asked, amused.

"How did you know so fast? I swear to God the Forbes just left two minutes ago." It wasn't a surprise though that my father already knew that the meeting went well this morning. They agreed with my plans and construction will go on next month. It wasn't my first project but it was the first that includes lots of money on the table.

"I got my ways." My dad said in what I assume with a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes though he can't see. "So, when are you visiting with Bella here in Forks. We miss you both around here." I sighed at that. Bella was like a daughter to my mom and dad as I was like a daughter to Charlie and Renee. Pictures were scattered in each of our houses like the family has two children and not just one.

"I don't know dad. We're both pretty busy." It was a pretty bad excuse but I didn't know what to tell him.

"Well, Charlie's still pissed that she didn't take that position in Forks High. He's been grumbling here that she's just wasting her precious time doing music and having no life." Dad informed me. In the beginning, Charlie was a proud papa that Bella had learned one of his desired hobbies. But he didn't want that for Bella as a profession. When Bella graduated, she was offered a position in the English Department as a teacher back in Forks High. She didn't take it and stayed in Seattle to play in the band.

"He can't force Bella to quit the band. It's what she wants to do."

"That's what Renee's been trying to tell him. My old buddy wouldn't even listen to his wife." He sighed. My parents and Bella's parents were friends way back in their high school days. At first, my dad dated Bella's mom while Bella's dad stayed in the sideline and became my dad's wingman. When my mom went to Forks in their sophomore year, my dad was smitten. My dad and Renee parted ways but in good terms. Charlie made a move on Renee, all along in love with the woman and my dad courted my mom. It was crazy but it was their story. Since then, they were all friends.

"Why don't you and the old folks come up here? Charlie might change his mind when he actually hear Bella play." I suggested. I wanted to see my parents and the Swans anyway.

"I'll pass the idea to them." He said after a moment of thought. "Honey, I have to go. I have a meeting in five."

"Sure dad."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too. Say hi to mom for me."

"I will." We hung up the phone and I got back to work.

I had so many things to do for a few months. I need to finalize the contract with the contractors for the Forbes' house as well as other clients. I had to go to the site where we will build our structures and do some more floorplans and blueprints for other buildings and residentials. It was exhausting just thinking about it but I love my job. I need to be a great employer and model to those below me.

"Miss Brandon, a call on line 2." Maria's voice from the intercom interrupted me from my work. I pushed button two and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" It was Bella.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, while scribbling some notes from some documents I had.

"You'll never believe what just happened." She said enthusiastically. Bella rarely squealed and I laughed at that.

"What's gotten into you Bella?" I laughed. She was so damn funny when she gets all excited about something.

"We're being scouted by Volturi Music Inc.! Isn't that awesome?" She practically yelled it through the phone. I can't help but scream with her. They'd wanted to be famous all over the State and be scouted by the Volturi was big. VMI has been a great competition to the world's most well-known music companies such as Warner Music Group, EMI, Sony Music Entertainment and the like. The Volturi brothers were known talent managers who had made some of the best bands today a big hit. If Uprising did well when they see them performing, they might have a shot in the industry. Being represented by VMI was a big deal.

"Wow Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks baby." She said I assume with a smile on her beautiful face. "So, there's a party on Friday for the VMI people. You have to come!"

"Of course I'll be there." I'd been their number one fan since the beginning and I wouldn't miss this for the world. They were finally getting what they'd been working so hard for.

We hung up the phone after promising a dinner date with her on Wednesday after work. She also told me to bring Maria on Saturday. Bella's the only one who had seen Maria since she's always here in my office whenever she wanted to hang out with me. She always insisted we hook her up with Jasper. I might do it. Jasper's been single way too long and we have to change that.

I made some phone calls all day long, talked to clients and even went downtown for site visiting. At the end of the day, I was beyond tired I wanted to just crawl to my bed and drift away to slumber.

"You have a meeting with Michael Martinez at 2 in the afternoon and then you're free to go." Maria informed all about my agenda for tomorrow. "Oh! Your friend Rosalie called when you're on site. She told me to tell you to call her as soon as possible. She said it was urgent."

"Thank you Maria." I smiled at her as I cleaned my desk before going home. "Listen, are you doing something Friday night?" I asked her.

"Not that I can think of. Why, Miss Brandon?"

"Come on Maria. You've been working for me for the past month already. Let's cut the Miss Brandon business and just call me Alice." I rolled my eyes at her playfully. Maria was a cool girl but she was very formal.

"Uhm… okay, I guess."

"Okay. So, I am inviting you to this party at Blaze— you know where that is?" I asked her, and then she nodded. Figures. Everyone knew Blaze. "They have this party for Bella's band. VIP of course. Are you in?"

"Yes! I heard they're awesome." Maria smiled happily. "My friends can't stop talking about Uprising."

"They really are great. And I would like you to meet a friend of mine and I know you're single, so don't bring a date. He's the bassist." I winked at her. Just thinking about her and Jasper together made me giggle in anticipation at them finally meeting. I can see they're gonna be perfect for each other.

"Playing matchmaker? I don't think it's the right job for you, Miss— I mean Alice." Maria giggled softly, clearly still awkward about the first name basis with her boss.

"Just come, okay. I promise you'll have fun." I reassured her. I told her to go home early tonight since we didn't have anything else to do at the office.

When I got to my house, I immediately went for my room. I stripped down to my underwear and crawled under my blankets. I grabbed the cordless phone and dialled Rose's number.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw today." Rose said fast, not even minding with a greeting.

"Hello to you too, Rose." I said with a smirk she couldn't even see.

"Alice! I saw her. With another guy! She had her lips locked with him. She's such a whore Alice! Oh my God! I can't believe I just saw that. She's gonna be devastated. But this is good. This is—"

"Hold your horses, Rose. What are you talking about?" I had to cut her off midsentence. She was talking a mile a minute and I can't understand a single word she was saying. "What's going on?"

"I saw that blondie this morning with a guy, Alice. I was driving to work when I saw them on the sidewalk. Jane had her lips on this guy, it was disgusting. I can see her tongue push inside the dude's mouth from inside my car. We have to tell Bella."

This was fucked up. Bella was in love with this girl and what does blondie do? Cheat on the love of _my _fucking life.

"She can't know, Rose. She's gonna be devastated if she knew this."

"But this will be your opportunity with Bella, Al."

"And you think telling Bella her girlfriend is a dick lover will make her crawl over to me? I don't think so Rose."

"But we can't let that bitch hurt her more without Bella even knowing it." I had to agree with Rose on that.

"I don't know what we're going to do about this. But one thing I know is that we can't tell Bella."

"But Alice!"

"I don't know Rose! Let's just take it day by day."

And we did. We didn't tell Bella but it doesn't mean I didn't want to. I want that whore out of my woman's life and fast. I can't though. She was excited for this weekend's party and I didn't want to ruin her fun. I met up with her for dinner on Wednesday and she was all smiles, it was contagious. We talked about my work and how tiring it was. We talked about them practicing new songs in every genre for them to introduce on Saturday night. And of course we talked about _her. _I had to bite my tongue so hard and resisted not telling her how her girlfriend cheated on her with a guy. It was so hard but I did it.

I wish she could just open her eyes and see what's in front of her. See what that blonde's really doing to her. And see the life she could have with me.

I could clearly see it.

We would have a happy life, a happy ending. It would be blissful. Our life would be amazing, our love would be beautiful.

If only she would open her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **It's been almost a month since I've updated. And for that I am sorry. It's a ramshackle excuse but really, college got in the way and thankfully, mid-terms are way over. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones since I haven't updated in a long time.

**Spoiler Alert!: **There's a song here called _We Match _by Gabe Bondoc. It's a great song and totally fits the chapter. In this chapter, I made Bella and Edward co-write the songs so it would look like they would be song-writers as well and not just singers/instrumentalists. I apologize to all those who loves the song and the true singer/song-writer and don't forget I have a disclaimer on top.

**Author's Note 2: **There are ten songs in the chapter. Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard, The World We Live In- The Killers, Jump- Van Halen, I've Got You- McFly, Coming To Terms- Carolina Liar, Bar-Ba-Sol- David Cook, I Don't Wanna Be- Gavin DeGraw, Hungry Like A Wolf- Duran Duran, You Oughta Know- Alanis Morisette and We Match- Gabe Bondoc. There's a link in my profile if you want to watch a video of We Match. Like always, add me up on twitter (link in my profile) if you haven't yet.

Review!

* * *

"For the love of God Jasper! Get your shit together. Call time in ten." We surrounded Jasper outside the back portion of Blaze, puking his guts out. They were about to perform on stage and here was Jasper, hovering over a bush. Bella was extremely angry and annoyed with him. She's been frustrated at Jasper for the past hour. And for that thirty minutes, all Jasper did was heave all the contents of his stomach. "We've been doing this a million times."

"Not with the Volturi brothers watching us. Fuck Bella! Give me a break!" Jasper always had anxiety problems ever since we were little kids. He got easily nervous and the result was a reunion with his breakfast.

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose out of irritation, a trait all of us got from Edward, and strolled over to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled herself closer to me.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Bella." I told her while rubbing her back soothingly. Her arms encircled my waist as she hugged me tighter and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you for being here." She said softly.

"Of course I would be here. Why wouldn't I be?" She stayed silent. Knowing what already the problem was and the source of her foul mood, I stayed quiet as well, not further questioning her.

Jane had yet another one of her out of town meetings that she can't get out of. If I know, she's probably banging that dick Rose saw her with.

"Guys, it's show time!" Riley, the owner of Blaze popped his head through the door and told them that the stage was ready for them.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled. "Are you okay now?" She said, still harsh but a little quieter than before.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He sighed deeply then shook his body a little.

"Alright. Let's do this shit!" Emmett bellowed causing the rest of us to cheer and laugh. We all walked inside and waited for Jasper to come back from the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I looked at my phone and saw that I had one text message.

_I'm already here. I brought a friend, if you don't mind?- Maria_

"Maria's here." I voiced out to Bella. She looked at me and had a wicked smile on her face.

"Jasper will be so screwed." She told me. Jasper came out and told everyone that he was good to go. Bella kissed me once more on the cheek before hugging me tight.

"You'll do great." I squeezed her back before letting go of her. I followed Jake and Rose make their way out of the back lounge room and into the bar. I saw Maria at the bar talking with who I assume was her friend. Maria's friend was facing away from me but I can see the girl had long black hair and tanned skin. She was hot too with her wearing a backless dress. I started walking over to them to inform them that our table was ready directly in front of the stage. Maria's eyes caught mine just as I approached them.

"Miss— I mean Alice!" She walked over to me in greeting.

"Hey Maria. Our table is ready."

"Okay. Thanks!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, I would like you to meet my best friend." She turned to her friend who was looking intently at me. "This is—"

"Hi Alice" She greeted.

"Hey Leah" I smiled at my coffee shop friend. "Didn't expect you to be Maria's best friend."

"Well, I am." She smirked at me.

"Shall we." I pointed to the direction of our table and then made our way over there where Rose and Jake were. "Guys, this is my secretary, Maria and her best friend Leah." I introduced them to the couple. "That's Rose and Jake." The girls smiled at them and got settled in their chairs. I sat beside Rose with Leah on my other side and Maria on her other side.

"I can't believe you know each other." Maria said to me and Leah. Leah just shrugged and smiled at her best friend. Maria rolled her eyes at her and leaned back on her chair.

"So…" Leah started beside me as I looked over at her. "The best friend you were talking about was the famous Bella Swan, lead guitarist of Uprising."

"I might've forgotten to tell you that." I smirked at her. "Sorry?"

"Eh…" She waved me off. She picked up her bottle of beer and took a long swig. As she was drinking, I stared at her long stretched neck. It was fucking hot, the way she was drinking her beer. Her lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, her throat bobbing up and down as the bitter liquid slides down through it. As I looked at her more intently, I realized that Leah was sort of gorgeous. Her bronze skin was so smooth.

I felt someone nudge me on my arm. I turned my head to my left and saw Rose's brows raised.

"What?" I mouthed to her. She simply continued to look at me weirdly before gazing at Leah beside me. I gave her my own version of raised eyebrows, asking her what's wrong. Rose rolled her eyes at me then looked back at the stage when the band started to come out.

"Hey everyone! We're UPRISING!" Edward started simply as the guitar chords bursted through the loud speakers with Yellowcard's 'Ocean Avenue'.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue…_

And so it started…

They did several cover songs for an hour. Of course this is with audience participation and the band's 'let me introduce ourselves' part.

_**The World We Live In- The Killers**_

_**Jump- Van Halen**_

_**I've Got You- McFly**_

_**Coming To Terms- Carolina Liar**_

_**Bar-Ba-Sol- David Cook**_

_**I Don't Wanna Be- Gavin DeGraw**_

_**Hungry Like A Wolf- Duran Duran**_

That one cracked Rose and I up. Ever since we were little kids, Jake was obsessed with Duran Duran and whenever the band sings any Duran Duran songs, of course it was always dedicated to Jake. He would give the guys the finger each and every time. Tonight was no different.

_**You Oughta Know- Alanis Morisette**_

With this song, Bella sang it. She sang the words with her low voice that would make Alanis shiver with how perfect her voice is. Not being unfair, just telling the truth.

"She has a great voice." Leah leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it goes way back when we were little." I bragged.

"You really love her, don't you?" I looked at her, seeing the adoration she was giving to me. Leah smiled at me then leaned again, whispering, "Fight for her." She placed her arm around my shoulder then pulled me closer to her to kiss my cheek.

"Alice, come with me to the bathroom." Rose said sternly beside me. Without letting me respond, she got up from her seat then walked towards the bathroom. With a deep sigh, I got up from mine then walked towards it as well. Rose stopped though before she reached the bathroom and started talking in my direction. "What was that, Alice?"

"What is what?"

"Don't act so dumb. You and Leah. What is up with that?" She was talking through the loud music of my friends while gesturing with her hands.

"Me and Leah? Nothing's going on. Look Rose, really, I don't know the person. I just met her at the coffee shop last week. We talked at got to know each other. But that's it…" I trailed off, explaining what Leah was to me. "I didn't even know she's friends with my secretary until tonight." Rose gave me another look to see if I was telling the truth. "Believe me, Rose." I pleaded.

She sighed then simply nodded before leaving me there and going back to her seat. This wasn't new to me. I knew Rose was Bella's number one fan when it came to me. She believed that we were perfect for each other and Rose wouldn't give up until she makes sure we end up together.

I went back to our table near the stage and heard that the band was starting a new song. I sat on my seat as Leah asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Never better." I turned my gaze back to the stage at the same time that Bella looked at me. She gave me a curious stare before returning her attention to Edward who was talking.

"For our next song, this is a special one because one of my best friends here, Bella, and I, wrote this song together. It's about a couple being perfect together. I hope this happens to all of you, finding your perfect match. I know I did." Edward threw all of us a gorgeous smile. Jasper and Emmett left the stage and went to the back to let Edward and Bella do the acoustic version since it was their own song. I haven't heard the final version of the song but I heard bits and pieces of it when they were still making it.

Bella started it off with soft plucking before Edward's voice came in.

_Head to toe we match you know.  
Together watching the falling snow,  
Staying warm beside the fire, looking out the window.  
I'm loving everything you say and do,  
Tell you when you say you feel it too,  
I'm gonna say that you're the one, and that my search is done.  
'Cause you,  
You make me feel,  
That everything is going right,  
That I can go to sleep tonight,  
And awake to find you here.  
You make me feel,  
That everything is going right,  
That I can go to sleep tonight,  
And I wake up to your voice, down, blankets and pillows._

Bella was looking into my eyes again. I am mesmerized by her brown orbs looking into the windows of my soul.

I am tired. So tired of asking myself why she can't just see me. Why does she have to break me and choose the wrong people, especially blonde ones? She truly loves them.

There were times that she simply ignores me and focuses all her attention on her blonde bombshells. Those times, I'm usually alone in my apartment, pigging out on junks and sweets.

But there were times like tonight, for example, that she realizes that I am here for her. That her 'super best friend' exists. And when she grasps that, it'll be a beautiful day for me. We'd be having this connection that only Bella and I could understand. None of our friends gets this kind of link we have.

Bella can't give me mixed signals anymore. She has to choose between making me the happiest woman on earth by making me hers or breaking my heart. It's an all or nothing situation for me but I will move on. I have to or else I will lose my mind.

_You love the heat, the warmth, the sun  
And I completely agree with that one.  
Dry heat, a nice breeze and a hammock hung between two trees.  
From the dimples to the smile,  
From your heart all the way to mine.  
We fit, we match, we go, I think you oughta know,  
Think you oughta know.  
You make me feel,  
That everything is going right,  
That I can go to sleep tonight,  
And I wake up to your voice, down, blankets and pillows._

You and I we both know,  
We match in ways that they'll never know.  
You make me feel,  
You make me feel,  
That everything is going right,  
That I can go to sleep tonight,  
Oh and awake to find you here.  
You make me feel,  
That everything is going right,  
That I can do to sleep tonight,  
And wake up to your voice, down, blankets and pillows.

As the song came to a close, a loud applause came from the audience but her eye contact with me never ended. But her demeanour changed as her whole face turned anguish. I didn't understand though. For a minute we were having a moment there but now…

Leah pulled me towards her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder then kissed the side of my face.

"Don't stare too much. She might melt." Leah whispered in my ear. That's when I comprehended what happened with Bella.

She didn't liked Leah with me.

How dare she!

I was angry. She was such a hypocrite! She's always flaunting and dangling her little whores in front of me but I can't have one. Not that Leah's one. But that's beside the point…

Emmett and Jasper went back on stage as they started another song, this one much livelier.

As the night drew closer to the end, the more Bella looked more in my direction. When the gig was finally over, and the after midnight DJ was taking over the music for the rest of the night, the band came over to the table. The Volturi brothers approached the band as they talked business. From the looks on the guys' faces, I'd say they were in. But as I looked on Bella, she wasn't actually thrilled to the great news as compared to the boys. They shook hands with the brothers before coming over to us.

"They're gonna give us a shot!" Emmett bellowed happily. They sat around the table as they chatted about the previous gig as well as their contract with Volturi music. I introduced Maria to Jasper and before we knew it, they were talking to each other privately at one corner of the club.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella approached me before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bar.

"What's up Bella? You were so great—"

"Who is she, Alice?" Bella asked hurriedly, not letting me finish what I was about to say?

"Who are you talking about?" I was feigning innocence but prolonging the inevitable discussion was on my list tonight.

"Who's that girl sitting beside you, wrapping her arms around you, kissing your face…"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it right there. She's not doing that to—"

"Oh yes she did Alice. I saw it with my eyes." I can't believe I was hearing this. What is this all about? Why was she grilling me about Leah? I haven't done such a thing, questioning her about her girlfriend.

"It's none of your business who she is _to me,_ Bella. But if it's so important to you, I met her last Saturday after you chose your precious girlfriend over me."

I was seething now. She doesn't have any right to question me or Leah about who she is to me. I have the right to find friends other than ones I have now.

"So, we're going back to that again, huh?" She said in a low voice. Bella was looking in a different direction now, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"It will always be an issue to me, Bella. I don't like her, obviously. None of us do." I decided to be honest with her. All of us agreed that the girl wasn't right for Bella, excluding Rose of course, since she was being a bit biased.

"You should know I've made a huge mistake of actually choosing her over you that night. I shouldn't have done that, especially to you." Bella looked at me finally but immediately closed her eyes for a second and took a deep sigh. "You're special to me, Ali. More than you could ever imagine." She took both my hands in hers and held it tightly. "I love you so much I can't even think of you not being in my life. That day when you didn't talk to me, it broke me. I didn't know what to do to get you back but you found it in your heart to forgive me."

"Bella…" I started but she cut me off again.

"I've made a huge mistake of telling you that I loved Jane. I was confused but I now knew that I haven't felt an inch of what I am feeling now towards someone."

_Someone? _

_There's a new girl? _

_Oh God! How many more will be entering OUR lives?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the songs or anything else mentioned in this fictional story.

**Author's Note: **First, yes, I know I haven't been around in more than four months but I'm back with a new chapter. I had a major case of writer's block and I seriously didn't know what to do with this story. Fortunately, I got through my problem. This is a ass long chapter compared to the ones before this since I haven't updated in a very long time. Hopefully, I'll get back right on track if life would give me a break.

Second, for those of you who have seen the pictures of the characters, I changed Jane and Rosalie. Instead of Jane being Dakota Fanning, I replaced her with Riley Keough since she's way hotter than Dakota (in my opinion, anyway) and Rosalie being Annalynne McCord because one, she's a real blonde and second, I really don't like Nikki Reed as Rosalie.

Third, I have a little something for you. This chapter will be both in Alice's and Bella's POV.

Fourth, I have a new blog for this story. Please go check it out. Link is in my profile.

Review!

* * *

I didn't know what to think of this. Bella doesn't want me. Ever. And I have to grasp that little detail. She will never ever love me like the way I love her. Love for best friend she could give me but as an equal, or a lover? I don't think she even thought of the idea of loving me. Her super best friend who is always there for her no matter what.

I've always been there for Bella. Every step of the way, I was there by her side. When her dad smashed her guitar when we were seventeen because her grades were failing, I was there to sneak her way out of their house and held her as she cried in my bed. When she didn't have the money to pay rent, I was there to lend her some. Every heartbreak she's been through, I was there to watch sappy movies and pig out on junks. I was there. Me. No one else. How could she not see that I love her so much?

But I had to move on for the sake of my sanity. I would always love Bella, that's for sure, but right now, I have to look out for myself just this once.

"That's great Bella." I gave her a tortured smile and turned around to go back to our table.

"Wait, Alice. I want to tell you that-"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"No. I have to tell you that—"

"I'm sorry Bella. I have to go." I reached our table and grabbed Leah before dashing out the door.

"What happened?" Leah asked when we got out of Blaze and started walking towards the parking lot. I told her I didn't bring a car since I came here with Bella. She guided me to her silver Hyundai Sonata and let me in the passenger seat before going in the driver's seat.

"Just drive." I instructed her.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere! I just wanna get out of here." I didn't mean to snap at Leah but I desperately wanted to leave. I can clearly see Bella standing at the entrance door from the rearview mirror. She was breathing heavily since she chased after me. I didn't wanna see her like that so I averted my eyes away from her.

Leah drove for about ten minutes before arriving at our destination. I looked up from my lap and noticed that we were at Leah's coffee shop. She got out of her car and I followed after her. We went inside then Leah directly went behind the counter after greeting her employees.

"What do you want?" She asked me. I looked up at their menu then told her what I wanted. She quickly made my café conquistador while I went to the comfy couches and waited for Leah. She was finished in a second carrying a tray with two mugs and a plate of brownie.

"So tell me exactly what happened." She gave me my mug before sitting on the couch in front of me.

I went to tell her about everything that Bella and I had talked about. How she was jealous that Leah had simply kissed my cheek, how she told me that she had someone else to love and all that crap.

"She's crazy you know." Leah said. I didn't reply. I just look at her and let her continue to talk. "From the moment I met you, I told myself that you were the kind of girl I wanted."

"You didn't even know me then." I interrupted her.

"I knew you were pretty and I knew you were broken. I saw your eyes. They had unshed tears in them. I thought that I could sweep you off your feet." She smiled that breathtaking smile that she had. "But then I saw the way you looked at Bella when she was playing and I knew I couldn't compete with that."

I thought about what she was telling me. Could Leah like me, _like me_? This is my chance to get over Bella. I could date other people. _Love_ other people. Bella and I could go out with different people without difficulty in my part.

"You could, you know." I said after a while.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You could compete with her."

Leah looked at me for a minute before saying, "I don't think I have a shot."

At that moment, I saw Leah in a different light. She had beautiful hazel eyes that twinkled under her lashes. Her black wavy hair surrounded her beautiful face as her long fingers gripped the mug she was holding while she took a sip of her coffee. Then I saw her tongue lick her lips. I imagined kissing her without thinking about Bella for a change. I wanted to do it but I was scared. Scared that maybe there was no way that I could get over my love for my best friend. But I had to try, right?

I got off the couch I was seating on then went over to her. I stood before her and before I knew it, I was hovering over her. She was trapped between my body and the couch, my hands resting at the backrest of the couch.

"Can I try something?" I whispered. She nodded as we stared deeply into each others eyes. I leaned closer to her, smelling her sweet vanilla scent. I brought my right hand to her cheek and pushed her face slightly so that our faces were angled in the right position. Before I knew it, I crushed my lips to hers. It was slow at first, pecks here and there, until Leah became bold. Her hands rested at the back of my thighs then she pulled me to her body. Her whole back was resting on the backrest now while I straddled her. Leah pushed her tongue inside my mouth then explored the inside of it.

It was very hot. Thank God it was past midnight and there were no customers anymore. The girl on the counter had her half hour break awhile ago so we were good for now. We kissed for a long time and as time passed, Leah's hands were also exploring my body. Her hands went from my face, to the back of my neck, to my back, pushing me closer to her, then finally, resting on my ass.

I could feel that the end was coming since I was feeling slightly dizzy from not getting the desired oxygen of my body. Leah gave me last few pecks on my lips before ending our sensual kiss.

"How was that?" I rested my forehead on hers as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"That was fucking amazing." She whispered against my neck as she gave little pecks to it as well as licking it. My eyes were rolling at the back of my eyelids as she did that. I had never felt this kind of feeling before.

"I know." I said back to her. I seated beside her as she was the one now leaning towards me. We kissed some more until we heard a ding at the door, signaling that there was a customer. We broke apart faster than a lighting bolt then looked at the direction at the counter. There were indeed four buzzed teenagers ordering. I turned back to Leah and stared at her as she looked back into me.

"We should take this slow." She said. I nodded in agreement but I had to know what we are now. So I asked her. "Well, I would like to take you on dates, if you don't mind, and get to know you better." Leah was stroking my cheeks with her thumb. "You're so beautiful Alice. I don't know why Bella can't see that." And that how the good mood ended.

_How come Bella ruins everything?  
_

I sighed deeply and Leah noticed. "I'm sorry I brought her up. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." I told her. I looked up at her and smiled. "So, about that date…"

**BellaPOV**

I can't believe this is happening to me. Alice just left with that girl without even letting me explain about this bullshit I'm in. Jane was just supposed to make her feel jealous but I think it went the other way around with Alice bringing Leah during _my _night. This was supposed to be the night of my life. I was performing for the Volturi brothers and getting signed. But the highlight of the night was that I was about to tell her I fucking love her but I guess she doesn't feel half the love I feel about her. She just bolted out the door without a second glance back at me. Rose was tearing my ear off, yelling at me about how stupid I was for hurting Alice. They all knew how I felt about Alice except her.

I wrote _We Match_ for her. It reminds me how perfect we could be. We're best friends, closer with each other than with anyone in our group, and that could all change for the best once we got together. Everytime she's with me, there's never a dull moment. She lights up my darkest moments and with just one smile, everything will be all right again. I love her so much and I can't explain how deep I felt for this woman. She's my life from the moment I knew I was in love with her, which was when I was fourteen.

When we were sixteen, I told her to touch herself to make sure that she was indeed a lesbian like me. The truth was that I wanted to see her cum face. That was the plan but then I could barely breathe when I saw how ragged her breathing was becoming and she was seating terribly hot while she rammed her fingers inside of her pussy. I wanted to ravish her right then and there but that might break us apart for good. When I can't take it anymore, I straddled her down to the bed and crashed my lips to hers before she could do anything about it.

It was the best experience of my entire life. No one could compete with her taste. I fought with my feelings for a long time. God knows how hard I fought it but at some point, I just said, fuck it, she was damn worth all the pain I will be experiencing.

And damn right I experienced all the pain a woman could feel.

I watched how she smiled for all those girls she went out with. How she flirted with the girls watching our gig, grinding with them whenever we played a dance song. It pained me to see her with others.

When I saw Jane at an art gallery I went to, I thought she was the perfect girl to get Alice jealous. They were the total opposite and Alice and everyone else would be pissed at me. But then the end result is that I would know if Alice felt that spark I felt whenever our skins touch each other.

It was hard to figure it out because everyone hated Jane. I didn't know if Alice was telling me that Jane was not good for me because she was being a good friend or that she was beyond annoyed seeing me with someone else. I didn't have a clue.

When I saw Leah kissing Alice's cheek, it was the last straw for me. I saw red. I missed some chords but thank God I got back on track. After the gig was over and we talked to the Volturi brothers, I went over to Alice and talked to her. I was harsher than I thought I would be. I had a plan in my head. I would ask her what Leah was to her and tell her all about my feelings for her. But I guess I did something wrong since I ended up right here. Still alone. Still no Alice in my arms.

"You're a jerk, Bella." Rose said menacingly at me. Blaze was long closed at it was only me, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jacob and some of the employees who were cleaning up, left in the building. Jasper went to take Maria home since she didn't have a car since Leah was her ride home and we all know what happened to her.

"Dude, I'm totally with Rose at this one. You could've dodged all this if you haven't dated that bitch." Edward said to me. He really hated Jane because she once told him that his voice was a bit nasally.

"I know that now, okay." I said before downing yet another shot of my tequila before chasing it with beer.

"That's enough for the night. I'm taking you home." Jake said as he grabbed the bottle of tequila that I was poring in my shot glass away from me before I put another one of those burning drinks in my throat.

"Give it back to me. None of you know how I'm feeling. You all have your fucking partners by your side and loving you." I was clearly drunk but I didn't care. I was heartbroken and the only one who can heal it was with someone else. So I would settle for the next best thing: alcohol.

"Enough, Bella." Emmett grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up but my legs were too weak to stand up much less to walk. I heard my friends talking but I didn't understand a thing they were saying. I felt someone carry me in their arms and that's when I broke down. I cried for my broken heart, I cried for my stupid alone ass. It was selfish for thinking of myself like this but I was fucking pathetic like that. I want Alice beside me, taking all the pain away. But she was with someone else. "Shhh, Bella. Everything will be okay." Emmett whispered in my ear. I fought hard to get away from Emmett, whom I learned was carrying me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Put me down, Emmett." I screamed at him. My throat was burning from all the alcohol intake but I didn't care. I wanted him to let go of me.

"We're getting you home, Bella." He said. I heard a car door open before he put me inside. It was challenge getting me inside the car since I was fighting them all to get out of it but at the end, they still won. I rode with Jake and Rose. I thought I they were taking me at my house but Rose wouldn't have any of my bullshit tonight and told me that they were taking me at their house. I was tired at that point and didn't fight with her any further.

We arrived at their house and they led me in the guestroom. The moment that my head hit the pillow, I was out for the rest of the night.

**!#$%^&***

When I woke up that morning, everything that happened last night crashed down onto me. My head was throbbing and it felt like any second, I would puke.

Then I thought about Alice.

I needed a smoke.

I got out off bed and went to the adjoined bathroom. I splashed ice cold water on my face so the sleepiness would go away. I walked down the stairs noisily and went straight to the kitchen where Rose and Jake were.

"Mornin'" I said groggily. Jake said it back but Rose just looked at me before sighing and making coffee for me.

"Milk?" She turned back to me and asked the question.

"Uhhmm… thanks but no thanks. I'm going home." I waved goodbye before heading out the door. My house was a walking distance so I didn't need transportation to get there.

Thank god my key was still in my pocket.

I went inside my house and immediately went up to my room. Anywhere I look, I see Alice everywhere. She designed the exterior of this house for me and even though it wasn't her specialty, she did the interiors as well with the help of her partner. It was a big two-story house. I love this house so much not just because Alice made it but because I paid for it myself. I needed a little help at first but at the end, it was all me.

I changed my clothes from last night to a more comfortable pants and some hoodie before grabbing a pack of cigarette, my lighter and some cash on my nightstand. I went down to get my car keys and went out to the garage to ride in my baby.

I went to the grocery store not far from Blaze to get a coke and some more cigarettes since I had only two left in my pack. I got out of my car, went inside, grabbed some cigs and a can of soda and went out as fast as I can.

As I was getting back in my car, I felt that strange pull I only feel when Alice was around. I looked around me and I was definitely right with that strange pull thing. There, at the other side of the rode, was Alice, sipping on an ice coffee. She was beautiful. Her long hair was framing her face as it blew around because of the wind. She had a gorgeous smile plastered on her face as she was walking down the street. I was gawking at her but that all stopped when I heard _her _call out her name.

"Alice!" Leah was coming out of the coffee shop that Alice just got out of. Leah was running towards her waving something. It was her cellphone. She must've forgotten it inside. They talked for a few minutes before my world crashed down onto me.

That bitch pulled Alice's waist closer to her body and crashed her lips to hers.

This was probably the most awful day of my entire life. I can't breathe properly and my heart was beating erratically inside of me. What made it worst was that Alice snaked her arms around Leah's neck.

I can't watch this anymore. I had to get out of here.

I have to move on from her.

I have to forget that I love her,

But could I do that?

Probably not.

I'm doomed.


End file.
